


[Podfic of] Fan Fiction 101

by Podcath



Category: Actor RPF, Divine: The Series (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[06:54] Elementalv's Summary: Misha tries, again, to get Ivan to understand how not to piss off the fanbase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Fan Fiction 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolachrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fandom 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203967) by [elementalv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv). 



**Title:** [Fan Fiction 101](http://archiveofourown.org/works/203967)  
 **Author:** [Elementalv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/elementalv)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Pairing** : Gen  
 **Fandom:** Misha RPF  
 **Length:** 0:06:54  
 **Beta:** Knight_tracer  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : Missa Sillabica - O König  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?zb8ye55989b9x1z) (4.3 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?3yz48gs5t4b1n8o) (5.7 MB)  



End file.
